Taigei
| slot2icon = |fuel= 35 |ammo=10 |M_FP=0 |M_Torp=0 |M_AA=+1 |M_Armor=+2 |S_Fuel=2 |S_Ammo=2 |S_Steel=12 |S_Bauxite=2 |space1 = 2 |space2 = 3 |space3 = 3 }} 100 120 + ) |speed = Chậm |range = Ngắn |slot = 3 | slot1 =Máy bay tiêm kích Kiểu 0 Mẫu 21 | slot2 =Máy bay ném ngư lôi Kiểu 97 | slot3 =- Trống - | slot4 =- Khóa- | slot1icon = | slot2icon = |fuel= 35 |ammo=35 |M_FP =0 |M_Torp =0 |M_AA =+2 |M_Armo =+2 |S_Fuel =2 |S_Ammo =2 |S_Steel =14 |S_Bauxite =4 |space1 = 18 |space2 = 7 |space3 = 6 | name 1=Ryuuhou | japanesename 1=龍鳳改 | id 1=190 | rarity 1=6 | type 1=CVL | class 1=Ryuuhou |hp 1= 48 |firepower 1= 0 (32) |armor 1= 24 (57) |torpedo 1= 0 (0) |evasion 1= 30 (62) |AA 1= 28 (62) |aircraft 1= 45 |ASW 1= 0 (0) |LOS 1= 30 (74) |luck 1= 24 (79) |time 1= Lv50 ( 550 450 ) |speed 1= Chậm |range 1= Ngắn |slot 1= 4 |slot1 1= Máy bay tiêm kích Kiểu 0 Mẫu 52 |slot2 1= Máy bay ném ngư lôi Kiểu 97 (Không đội 931) |slot3 1= Pháo phản lực 30 ống 12cm |slot4 1= - Trống - | slot1icon 1= | slot2icon 1= | slot3icon 1= |fuel 1= 35 |ammo 1=35 |M_FP 1=0 |M_Torp 1=0 |M_AA 1=+2 |M_Armor 1=+2 |S_Fuel 1=4 |S_Ammo 1=8 |S_Steel 1=24 |S_Bauxite 1=5 |space1 1= 21 |space2 1= 9 |space3 1= 9 |space4 1= 6 }} __TOC__ Lời thoại Taigei |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip24 = }} Ryuuhou |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip15a = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = }} Ryuuhou Kai |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip15a = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = }} Báo giờ (Ryuuhou) |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |ClipIdle = }} Thông tin bên lề * Started as a Submarine Tender until December 1941 where conversion into a Light Aircraft Carrier began. * Was the only major IJN vessel to be struck during the DooLittle Raid, which delays her launch as a CVL. * Last Aircraft Carrier to sail overseas from Japan * Severely Damaged from Task Force 58's attack near Kure on March 19, 1945. She was considered a total loss and was struck from the Navy List on November 30; Scrapped on 1946. * Ryuuhou's hair band bears resemblance to the Ensign of Japan Post(Japan's Postal service). * Ryuuhou's Kai art is based on her real-life camouflage. * "Taigei" means "big whale", thus the design on her dress and her hairpin in her Ryuuhou forms. "Ryuuhou" means "dragon phoenix". Lịch sử Designed as a seagoing submarine tender, with floatplane facilities for scouting purposes, Taigei entered service in 1934. She was built with very high freeboard, and shallow draught which meant she was a very poor seaboat, and this, added to her extensively welded construction, which proved very defective, meant that she was a most unsatisfactory and unsuccessful ship. In 1941, she was rebuilt and re-entered service as the light fleet carrier Ryuuhou. Her diesel engines were replaced with destroyer turbines to give her higher speed, but she still remained a very unsuccessful conversion of an already unsuccessful design. Her weak hull, and poor internal sub-division severely limited her usefulness and she saw little frontline service, although she was damaged in the Battle of the Philippine sea before being much more seriously damaged in Kure on 19 march 1945 by US carrier planes. She was eventually scrapped in 1946. Sunk on 11 November 1949 by 2 submarine Xem thêm *Xem Ryuuhou/Taigei CG * Danh sách mẫu hạm hạng nhẹ *Hàng không mẫu hạm Ryuhou/Taigei trên Wikipedia CG Taigei cơ bản= |-|Bị thương= Ryuuho cơ bản= |-|Bị thương= Nâng cấp = |-|Bị thương= Category:Danh sách tàu Category:Hàng không mẫu hạm Category:Lớp Ryuuhou Category:Tàu hỗ trợ Category:Tàu sống sót sau Chiến tranh Thế giới thứ 2